When I Can't Sing
by no.teaa
Summary: "Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, bahkan jika aku kehilangan segalanya aku akan tetap bersamamu Hayi" - Hanbin


**When I Can't Sing**

Cast: Kim Hanbin (iKON), Lee Hi

T—Romance

Warning! OOC, Typo(s)

Inspired by JB – When I Can't Sing

* * *

 **Summary**

Hanbin tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya kepada rekan satu agensinya yang menimbulkan terjadinya beberapa masalah dalam karir bermusiknya.

.

* * *

.

 **When I Can't Sing**

.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari program _survival_ Mix  & Match yang menyertakan Hayi sebagai _partner_ kolaborasi Hanbin dan timnya. Awalnya, mereka hanya berkomunikasi seperti layaknya senior dan junior, dan semua itu tidak bertahan lama sampai Hanbin mengucapkan sebuah kata 'keramat'

"Hayi _-ya saranghanda_."

 _Saranghanda_ , berarti kau serius dalam menjalani hubungan itu. Saat itu Hanbin benar-benar membuang semua egonya demi gadis yang berada dalam satu garis lahir dengannya. Hanbin hanya berpikir bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan masalah hatinya dengan cepat. Siapa yang bisa menghentikan Kim Hanbin? Jawabannya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa.

" _Umm… nado_ " dengan pipi berisinya yang memerah hebat dan juga senyum lucu yang terkulum di bibir, Hayi membalas pernyataan yang Hanbin utarakan sebelumnya. Hanbin yang mendengarnya juga mengulum senyum, berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Hanbin tersenyum sangat lebar dan seperti sebuah adegan drama yang biasa Hanbin lihat bersama Jinhwan —rekan satu timnya— mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka.

.

.

 _'Hayi-ya kau ada dimana?'_

 _'Apa kau sudah makan?'_

 _'Bagaimana jadwal-mu hari ini?'_

 _'Bagaimana jika aku menelfonmu?'_

 _'Bisakah kau menjaawab pesanku?'_

Belasan pesan masuk di ponsel Hayi dan semua berasal dari Hanbin. Hanbin adalah kekasih yang perhatian, yang terlalu perhatiannya sampai membuat Hayi risih dengan semua pesan yang telah dikirim Hanbin, Hayi merasa kalau ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Hayi hanya menatap malas ponselnnya. Menghela nafas berat, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan hari ini dan ia tidak mau Hanbin mengganggu waktu berharganya.

 _'Maaf aku sedang sibuk'_

Singkat dan padat. Begitulah Hayi membalas pesan Hanbin. Hayi sudah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Kalau kalian bertanya apakah Hayi sudah tidak mencintai Hanbin lagi, maka jawabannya adalah Hayi masih sangat mencintai lelaki yang sudah 2 bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini Hayi sudah berada pada titik jenuh dalam hubungan mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hayi dipanggil untuk menemui sang CEO. Bukan tanpa alasan, Yang Hyunsuk sudah mencium hubungan tidak biasa yang terjadi pada Hayi dan Hanbin. Hyunsuk bukan melarang anak didiknya memiliki kekasih, tidak mungkin Hyunsuk menginginkan artisnya menjadi perjaka/perawan tua. Hyunsuk berpikir dia harus tahu bagaimana perkembangan artisnya termasuk masalah pribadinya dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin bagi CEO sepertinya untuk menyelidiki kehidupan artis dalam naungannya.

"Huh…"

"Hei kau kenapa?", sang _manager_ sepertinya _manager_ yang baik. Dengan wajah herannya ia bertanya kepada Hayi "Kurasa menghela nafas sekarang sudah menjadi hobimu" dan dengan memasang wajah konyolnya, sang _manager_ melanjutkan perkataannya yang baginya adalah sebuah candaan.

"Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila, aku perlu menenangkan pikiran", Hayi menekuk lututnya dan mulai memosisikan dagu untuk berada di sela-sela kedua lututnya yang merapat.

"Yah.. kurasa kau benar, kau seperti orang gila. Oh Tuhan… lihatlah pipimu ini. Kemana pipi gembulmu? Kenapa tulang pipimu terlihat semakin menonjol?" lihat, betapa menyebalkannya _manager_ nya yang satu ini. Beberapa minggu sebelum ia _comeback_ , _manager_ nya selalu mengoceh tentang tubuhnya seperti 'Ck.. Lee Hayi kurasa kau harus berdiet', 'Lihatlah pahamu terlalu besar', atau juga 'Pipimu terlalu besar, apa aku harus membelikanmu penirus pipi?'. Dan sekarang, disaat ia bertambah tirus, sang _manager_ malah mempertanyakannya. _Bloody hell,_ apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga melupakan ocehannya.

Hayi menatap sang _manager_ datar seakan berkata 'Bicara satu kata lagi, aku akan meminta _sajang-nim_ untuk menggantimu', dan sang _manager_ yang melihatnya hanya menyegir menunjukkan giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Aku akan mencari udara segar, aku akan pulang sendiri, mungkin sedikit malam" Hayi melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan berukuran 6x4 m tersebut. "Hayi setidaknya pakai jaket yang tebal, di luar sedang dingin", teriakan _manager_ masih terdengar oleh telinganya, tapi bagi Hayi itu hanya sebuah angin lalu. Bagi Hayi, pakaiannya saat ini -sweater biru laut dengan skinny jeans dan boots tidak lupa snapback putih dengan tulisan NN9N- sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

.

 _1 message receive_

 _From: Kim Hanbinie_

 _Subject: Maaf_

 _Baiklah, maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Makanlah dengan benar, jangan keluar malam, kau bisa sakit._

.

* * *

 **When I Can't Sing**

* * *

 _1 message receive_

Hanbin tersenyum mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Segara ia menyambar ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya. Hanbin tersenyum lebar setelah melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Sesaat setelah melihat isinya, wajah Hanbin kembali menjadi muram. Ia melempar ponselnya, tidak peduli kalau ponselnya nanti akan mendarat di lantai kamar, ia sedang kesal hari ini, cukup saat di ruang latihan tadi ia memarahi para membernya dan sekarang orang yang diharapkan mengembalikan _mood_ nya malah tidak peduli padanya.

Suara langkah kaki kecil terdengar, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di kamar putih itu. Hanbin menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mencoba melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarnya. "Eo… Jinhwan _hyung,_ ada apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku!" Jinhwan menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan mendesak dari kedua mata sayunya.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" Hanbin menjawab dengan suara khasnya, pikirannya melayang, berpikir bagaimana jawaban atas pertanyaan _hyung_ pendek nya itu. Hanbin tahu maksud Jinhwan baik untuk membantunya, tapi ia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan pribadinya ini.

"Ck.. ayolah Kim Hanbin, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, tidak bisakah kau bercerita padaku?" Jinhwan adalah Jinhwan, manusia dengan kadar keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Dengan wajah sayunya yang terlihat seperti seorang _lost puppy_ , Jinhwan menatap penuh harap pada Hanbin sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah malasnya.

"Hyung.. apa yang harus kulakukan pada Hayi? Apa aku harus mengakhiri semuanya?"

"Aa… jadi masalah Hayi" Jinhwan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti dengan masalah percintaan Hanbin

"Jadi bagaimana?" Hanbin bertanya sekali lagi

"Apanya?" Hanbin ber- _facepalm_ setelah mendengar jawaban yang terdengar bodoh di telinga Hanbin, "Astaga hyung, apa kau terbentur sesuatu, kenapa otakmu berjalan dengan lambat?"

Sungguh, kalau saja Hanbin bukan leadernya, Jinhwan pasti akan memukuli Hanbin dengan brutal. Jangan berpikir kalau pukulan Jinhwan sama sekali tidak sakit, biarpun tubuh Jinhwan kecil, ia tetap lelaki yang punya tenaga besar. Hanbin yang melihat perubahan wajah Jinhwan langsung tersenyum konyol dan mengangkat satu tangannya membentuk huruf 'v', pertanda kalau Hanbin ingin berdamai. Hanbin tidak ingin mengambil resiko, terakhir kali ia melihat Jinhwan memukul Junhoe, esoknya muncul memar di tangan Junhoe.

'drrt…'/apa ini?/

"Ah sebentar hyung" Hanbin mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya sempat ia lemparkan ke ranjangnya sedangkan Jinhwan hangan mengendikkan bahunya berpikir kalau itu bukan urusannya, dan daripada tinggal disana harus mendengarkan percakapan membosankan Hanbin, ia memilih untuk pergi ke ruang tengah yang berisi seorang manusia tinggi beralis tebal dan wajah rebelnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"…"

"Apa? Hayi belum pulang?"

"…"

"Tidak mengatakan ia mau kemana? Astaga, anak itu"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Kalau sudah menemukannya aku akan menghubungimu"

"…"

"Ne"

Sesaat setelah percakapan mereka berhenti, Hanbin menyambar jaket dan snapback hitamnya lalu langsung pergi keluar dorm dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan dua anak manusia yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah mencari Hayi.

* * *

 **When I Can't Sing**

* * *

Hanbin memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat ingat kemana Hayi biasanya pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan Myeongdong, tempat dimana Hayi sering menghabiskan waktunya jika ia sedang mengalami stress. Hanbin memasuki toko yang sering didatanginya maupun Hayi, tapi ia tidak menemukan Hayi dimanapun.

Hanbin teringat kalau Hayi pernah berbicara padanya kalau ada taman yang sering didatanginya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hanbin berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Taman itu tidak jauh dari tempat Hayi tinggal.

Hanbin melihat ada seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang sedang duduk di pinggiran lapangan dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang rapi di telinganya. Melihatnya, Hanbin hanya menghela nafas berat, langkah kakinnya membawanya mendekat kepada gadis tersebut.

"Hayi-ya!" Hanbin memanggil gadis di depannya pelan, sangsi kalau gadis di depannya bukan Hayi. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan, Hanbin memberanikan diri menyentuh pundaknya.

"Hayi?" gadis di depannya perlahan membalikkan badannya, dan benar saja dia adalah Hayi. Hanbin menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

" _Wae_? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku"

"Ck… Kim Hanbin berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, terlihat menjijikkan!"

" _Ya!_ Tidakkah kau malu dengan _gender_ mu, perempuan tidak seharusnya berkata kasar seperti itu"

"Kenapa? Terserahku aku ingin berbicara apa"

Untuk sesaat, Hanbin membiarkan keadaan hening untuk sementara, ia mengerti kalau Hayi sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk dan bukan keputusan yang baik jika ia mengganggu Hayi walaupun sebenarnya Hanbin sudah mengganggunya sejak kedatangannya di tempat itu.

"Hanbin!"

Hanbin menautkan alisnya. Heran dengan sikap Hayi yang menurutnya semakin aneh, ditambah dengan ekspresi yang sedang dipasangnya, "Ck! Ada apa dengan ekspre-"

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai di sini?"

Sekali lagi keheningan tercipta di sekeliling mereka. Hanbin masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan hayi. Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah sang pria, "Tidak kusangka pemikiranmu begitu dangkal"

"Kau tahu benar jika suatu saat hubungan ini diketahui publik karir yang telah kita bangun dengan susah payah akan hancur begitu saja Hanbin"

"Ya, aku tahu, bebanku bahkan lebih berat darimu. Ini hal yang mudah jika aku hanya anggota biasa, bukan seorang pemimpin. Tapi inilah aku, bukan hanya aku sendiri, ada enam orang lain yang bergantung padaku saat ini." Hanbin menatap Hayi yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya, "Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi, bahkan jika aku kehilangan segalanya, aku tetap akan mempertahankan hubungan ini Hayi- _ya_. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

Hanbin meraih tubuh Hayi dan merengkuhnya dengan hangat, membiarkan Hayi menjadikannya sandaran karena Hanbin tahu kalau selama ini perempuan yang direngkuhnya menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini, kau membuatku khawatir" ucap Hanbin sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya, "Eung… maafkan aku"

Ckrek.

END/TBC

.

.

* * *

 **When I Can't Sing**

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hai… author newbie here*^^* maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, di sini aku mencoba menulis dengan aliran normal karena biasanya aku penikmat fanfic yaoi. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ceritanya** ** _failed._** **Aku nulis cerita ini terinspirasi sama lagunya JB(Got7) – When I Can't Sing. Btw, ini ceritanya belum** ** _fix_** **mau abis disini apa dilanjutin lagi, kalau ada yang mau lanjut, kasih saran, kritik tolong review** ** _._** **Maaf jika ada typo maupun kesamaan cerita karena FF ini sangat mainstream.**

 **Mind to gimme your review?**


End file.
